Facebook
by BeliithaCullen
Summary: Bella agrega una fotografía más a su álbum de face... nada por lo cual debería empezar una pelea campal de comentarios ¿verdad?


**Hola a todos de nuevo. Verán, este es mi patético intento de crear un fic cómico. Me he encontrado muchos fics donde simulan conversaciones por MSN o Face, así que yo hice la mía propia. Verán, estoy tratando de mejorar en mi humor y necesito que me digan qué opinan, para crear mejores cosas :)**

**No sé si les guste. Ojalá lo disfruten. Los dejo con el fic.**

**Disclaimer.-Nada es mío. Los personajes son de SM solo me divierto escribiendo.**

* * *

**Facebook.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Entré a mi alcoba y prendí la computadora. No tardó nada en cargarse, como buena MacIntosh que era. Debo admitir que tener cosas lujosas de vez en cuando es bueno, sobre todo si eso te ahorra tiempo. Edward, después de que nos casamos, ha venido comprando cada cosa a mi y a Renesmeé… su argumento favorito es "Le debo dar lo mejor a mi familia". Ocho años de casada fueron suficientes para que me rindiera. Además, yo tenía mi propia cuenta de banco, como Cullen que era, y con ella me daba mis pequeños caprichos.

En ésta ocasión, sin embargo, no quería hacer gran cosa. Abrí mi cuenta de Facebook y conecté mi cámara digital a la laptop. No tardé ni dos minutos en subir las cincuenta y dos fotografías que tomé en ésta tarde. Salimos a pasear Edward, Renesmeé, Jacob y yo. Fue una linda velada familiar y posteriormente romántica. Aceptar el hecho de que mi hijita de ocho años, con cuerpo de diecisiete, tiene de novio a mi mejor amigo, curiosamente fue sencillo. Y es que después de tantas cosas que hemos vivido, esto ya no me pareció nada extraño.

Tenía la costumbre de poner dedicatorias y pensamientos al pie de página. Cuando terminé, cerré mi sesión y me fui. A final de cuentas, nadie le presta mucha atención a mi perfil.

_2 días después._

Foto: Edward abrazando a Bella por la cintura, mientras Jacob le da un beso en la mejilla a Renesmeé. Los cuatro aparecen sentados en una banca del centro comercial en Seattle.

Pie de Página: No puedo estarle más agradecida a la vida por darme tantas alegrías y la más hermosa familia que cualquier persona pudiera desear. Gracias Edward, por entrar en mi vida. Y darme todas las maravillas que hoy vivo.

Ver los comentarios.

EdwardAnthony:

Al contrario, mi amor, yo te debo mucho más de lo que tu a mí.

IsabelladiCullen:

¿Bromeas? Amor, te debo demasiado.

EdwardAnthony:

No, mi vida, estás equivocada. Tú sabes que sin ti yo no viviría.

IsabelladiCullen:

Yo tampoco ¿O no recuerdas cómo conocí a los Vulturi?

EdwardAnthony:

Por eso insisto en que te debo más a ti que tu a mi. Me salvaste.

IsabelladiCulle:

No, me salvaste tú a mí.

EdwardAnthony:

Amor, no seas necia. Tú me salvaste.

IsabelladiCullen:

Vale ¡No seas el necio!

EdwardAnthony:

Me temo en necedad tú tienes un récord. Recuérdame ¿Por qué te convertí?

AlixeWithlock:

Porque tu querida hermana te insistió hasta volverte loco.

IsabelladiCullen:

Alice ¿No deberías estar en tu 22 luna de miel?

AlixeWithlock:

O me tomé el tiempo de ver tu Perfil amiga :)

EdwardAnthony:

¿Si sabes que ésta conversación no te incluye, verdad?

AlixeWithlock:

Bueno, mis queridas visiones me advirtieron de su pelea campal.

EdwardAnthony:

¿Cuál pelea?

IsabelladiCullen:

¿Y a dónde se fueron de luna de miel?

AlixeWithlock:

¡A París! :D

EdwardAnthony:

¿París? Pobre Jasper….

AlixeWithlock:

¿Por qué pobre? A él le encanta pasar el tiempo conmigo.

EdardAnthony:

Yo no creo que pasarse las noches de tienda en tienda sea la idea de una romántica luna de miel.

AlixeWithlock:

¿Y tú como sabes?

JasperWithlock:

Edward ¿Podrías dejar esos comentarios? Recuerda que soy más sensible al humor de Alice que tú.

EdwardAnthony:

Pues dile a tu mujer que me deje en paz. Estaba hablando muy bien con Bella.

IsabelladiCullen:

¿Discutiendo, dirás?

RosalieCullen:

¿Para variar?

EdwardAnthony:

¿Mis únicas hermanas se han puesto en mi contra?

RosalieCullen:

No Edward, es que de verdad te pasas de terco.

IsabelladiCullen:

¡Gracias Rose!

EdwardAnthony:

Para empezar, ustedes ni saben cuáles son mis sentimientos.

JasperWithlock:

Yo sí, los conozco tan bien como tú o hasta mejor.

EdwardAnthony:

Y también conoces los de bella.

JasperWithlock:

Tienes razón.

EdwardAnthony:

Entonces ¿Podrías decirle que yo la amo más que a nada en el mundo, incluso más de lo que ella me ama a mí?

JasperWithlock:

Edward, después de lo que pasó en Italia, creo que nos quedo MUY claro que los dos SE ADORAN.

AlixeWithlock:

Por demás de acuerdo.

RosalieCullen:

Son tal para cual.

A JasperWithlock, AlixeWithlock, RosalieCullen, Emmet "Fuerte" Oso y Carlislie Cullen les gusta esto.

EdwardAnthony:

Carlislie ¿Te pones de su parte?

CarlislieCullen:

Hijo, por favor, sabes que eres melodramático. Solo acéptalo ¿Quieres?

EsmeCullen:

Casi cien años de conocerte son más que suficientes para llegar a esa conclusión.

RosalieCullen, AlixeWithlock y CarlislieCullen les gusta esto.

Emmet "Fuerte" Oso:

¡Jajajajajajaj! Eddie no está contento :D

AlixeWithlock:

Corrección, Edward está furioso… está quejándose en voz alta… maldice… ¡Espera! ¿Lanzó su celular? ¡Ja! ¡Quemó un libro!

Emmet "Fuerte" Oso:

¿Tanto así? Caramba hermano, no te lo tomes tan a pecho…

AlixeWithlock:

O, espera, piensa en algo…

RosalieCullen:

¿Al fin piensa en algo?

CarlislieCullen:

Espero que sea algo positivo.

A EsmeCullen e IsabelldiCullen les gusta esto.

AlixeWithlock:

¡NOO! EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN ¡NOOOO!

EdwardAnthony:

¿No que, mi querida Hermana?

AlixeWithlock:

¡EDDWWWWAAAAAAAAARRRRDDD!

JasperWithlock:

¡Edward! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Déjalo de hacer YA!

CarlislieCullen:

Hijo ¿Qué pasa?

RosalieCullen:

Seguro le está bloqueando las tarjetas de crédito a Alice.

Emmet "Fuerte" Oso:

o pintándole el Porshe.

RosalieCullen:

No, por el Porshe no se pondría tan histérica que como las tarjetas.

Emmet "Fuerte" Oso:

Depende, si se lo pinta de rosa…

RosalieCullen:

Aún así no lo creo.

Emmet "Fuerte" Oso:

¡O puede estar vendiéndolo en E'Bay!

RosalieCullen:

¡Si, es verdad! O quizá… ¡Quema su colección de ropa!

Emmet "Fuerte" Oso:

¡O la vende en E'Bay!

RosalieCullen:

¡O puede estar rompiendo los zapatos de tacón!

Emmet "Fuerte" Oso:

¡O vendiéndolos en E'Bay!

RosalieCullen:

O todo al mismo tiempo.

AlixeWithlock:

¡NO LE DEN MÁS IDEEEAAAAS! ¡PAAAREEEEEN!

JasperWhitlock:

¡Edward no podré controlar a Alice por mucho más! ¡NI YO ME PUEDO CONTROLAR!

IsabelladiCullen:

Por Dios ¿Qué haces Edward?

EdwardAnthony:

Nada.

AlixeWithlock:

Me las pagarás….

IsabelladiCullen:

Edward…

CarlislieCullen:

¡Por favor Edward, te pasaste!

EdwardAnthony:

¿Por qué? Solamente puse la fotografía en internet y ya.

EsmeCullen:

Si cariño pero ¿En MercadoLibre?

Emmet "Fuerte" Oso:

¡GANE!

RosalieCullen:

No cariño, tú dijiste en "E'bay" no en "Mercado Libre" ¡Ja!

Emmet "Fuerte" Oso:

¡NO es justo!

JasperWithlock:

TAMPOCO QUE EN TU LUNA DE MIEL TU ESPOSA ESTE PARANOICA HACIENDO OFERTAS POR INTERNET Y ESTRESÁNDOME

RosalieCullen:

Tú eres muy propenso al estrés.

A EdwardAnthony, IsabellaDiCullen, CarslislieCullen y AlixeWithlock le gustan esto.

JasperWithlock:

Alice ¿TU TAMBIÉN?

AlizeWithlock:

Me perdonarás en exactamente cinco minutos… ¡GANÉ EDWARD! ¡JA!

EdwardAnthony:

Tus poderes a veces son despreciables.

AlixeWithlock:

¡GANE, GANE, GANE, GANEEE! XD

IsabellaDiCullen:

Ya que no tengo idea de qué hablan… felicidades Alice :)

RenesmithaBlack:

Jajajaja, de verdad, a veces ni puedo creer que mis padres y mis tíos escriban esto ¡Son como niños!

A CarlislieCullen, EsmeCullen, Emmet "Fuerte" Oso, RosalieCullen, JasperWithlock y BigWolf le gustan esto.

EdwardAnthony:

Más respeto por favor…

IsabelladiCullen:

¿BigWolf?

BigWolf:

¿Qué? Es un gran apodo.

IsabelladiCullen:

Si eso te han dicho.

RenesmithaBlack:

Al menos es mejor que "Nessie"

EdwardAnthony:

Y que "sanguijuela"

IsabelladiCullen:

Ya entendí… un momento ¿¡BLACK!

EdwardAnthony:

Tienes padres Renesmeé ¿recuerdas?

RenesithaBlack:

Jaja, lo sé.

AlixeWithlock:

Ay, dejen a mi pobre niña en paz. Es bastante grandecita para tomar sus decisiones.

RosalieCullen:

No hay problema… mientras ese lobo rañoso mantenga sus manos donde debe…

CarlislieCullen:

Y los dos sepan cuidarse…

Emmet "Fuerte" Oso:

Ni modo Nessie, tendré que darte una buena clase de SEXOLOGÍA. XD

EdwardAnthony:

¡NI SE TE OCURRA!

JasperWithlock:

Jaja, sería interesante.

AlixeWithlock:

Mmm… OH… No saldrá del todo bien.

RenesmithaBlack:

Tío, créeme, sé más de lo que a mis padres les gustaría ;)

IsabelladiCullen:

¿Y eso es bueno?

EdwardAnthony:

O Dios…

BigWolf:

¡Par de paranoicos!

EdwardAnthony: Si tocas a mi hija…

IsabelladiCullen:

Al menos ten la delicadeza de avisar.

EdwardAnthony:

¡BELLA!

IsabelladiCullen:

¿Qué? Así son los jóvenes de hoy en día.

Emmet "Fuerte" oso:

Ya no tienen ideología…

EdwardAnthony:

No creo, Renesmeé es tan inteligente….

Emmet "Fuerte" oso:

¡Por que consumen drogas!

IsabelladiCullen:

Eso no lo creo… su cuerpo es mitad vampiro y…

Emmet "Fuerte" Oso:

¡Bailan durante todo el día!

EdwardAnthony:

Que le guste bailar no significa…

Emmet "Fuerte" Oso:

¡Y hacen el amor toda la noche!

IsabelladiCullen:

¿QUE?

BigBlack:

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

A CarlislieCullen, EsmeCullen, RosalieCullen, AlixeWithlock y Jasper Withlock les gusta esto.

RenesithaBlack:

Mamá ¿Has visto los videos que te mandé?

IsabelladiCullen:

Ciertamente no…

EdwardAnthony:

¿QUIERES QUE PIENSE EN VIDEOS CUANDO TU TÍO NOS ANDA DICIENDO EN QUÉ PASOS ANDAS?

BigWolf:

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡ME MATAN DE RISA!

IsabelladiCullen:

Oh, ya los vi :P

EdwardAnthony:

¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE HAGAS ESAS COSAS, RENESMEE, SE QUE ERES GRANDE PERO NO TAANTO! ¿ENTIENDES?

IsabelladiCullen:

Amor, temo decirte que Emmet no hablaba de nuestra hija.

EdwardAnthony:

Entonces ¿DE QUE?

BigWolf:

¡DE UN VIDEO! ¡JAAAAAAAAAAA! "Seré curioso ¿Qué droga consumen?" ¡Jajajajaja!

Emmet "Fuerte" Oso:

¡Ja, hermanito puritano!

RosalieCullen:

Ay Eddie….

EsmeCullen:

¿De verdad lo creíste, mi cielo?:)

RenesithaBlack:

Ay Papito….

EdwardAnthony: Bueno ya…. Perdón.

IsabelladiCullen:

¡Tiempo fuera! ¿Si se dan cuenta que puse una hermosa dedicatoria en la fotografía de mi familia y ustedes con sus comentarios y discusiones la están echando a perder?

AlixeWithlock:

¡Yo lo supe desde hace dos días!

JasperWithlock:

Arruinaron mi noche especial, créeme, me debes todavía MAS

RosalieCullen:

Tienes razón pero… ¡Era irresistible!

Emmet "Fuerte" Oso:

¡Ja, mi querida hermana menor! No podrás deshacerte de mí.

EdwardAnthony:

Emmet, deja ya de comentar. No quiero pagar por el enojo de Bella.

IsabelladiCullen:

¿Pagar mi enojo?

EdwardAnthony:

Digo…¡No quiero que enojes a mi esposa!

RenesithaBlack:

Jajajajaja, Dios. Mis papás nunca cambiarán.

BigWolf:

No amor, son un casi incorregibles.

Emmet "Fuerte" Oso:

¿Saben? Antes de que tus padres te casaran, recuerdo perfectamente que Eddie no quería tener sexo con Bella porque "no estaban casados"

EdwardAnthony:

Ciertamente, eso es algo PERSONAL Emmet.

Emmet "Fuerte" Oso:

AHORA… ¡Uf! ¡Si se oyen sus gritos hasta nuestra casa! Y duran MUUUUUCHO

EdwardAnthony:

¡EMMET!

IsabelladiCullen:

Ay mejor me marcho…

RenesithaBlack:

¿Cierto?

BigWolf:

¿Qué ahora? Si bien que antes se daban sus escapaditas al bosque… quién sabe qué cosas harían, porque siempre regresaban DE NOCHE XD

EdwardAnthony:

¿Y de qué lado estás, Lobo Sarnoso?

BigWolf:

XD

RenesithaBlack:

Es información interesante…

EdwardAnthony:

¡Emmet deja de comentar!

Emmet "Fuerte" Oso:

Porque tú lo pediste.

Emmet "Fuerte" Oso:

¡HOOLLAAAAAAAAA!

Emmet "Fuerte" Oso:

¡HEYYOKEONDACONUSTESYSVIDAS!

Emmet "Fuerte" Oso:

¡NOOO MEEE IIIGGGGNOOOOOREEEEESSS!

IsabelladiCullen:

¡YA PARA QUE ME LLENAS DE NOTOFICIACIONES!

RosalieCullen:

Por favor amor ¡BASTA!

JasperWithock:

¡TARADO! Uno cree que es algo importante ¡Y son tus notificaciones!

Emmet "Fuerte" Oso:

¡NO OIGO NO OIGO SOY DE PALO TENGO OREJAS DE PESCADO!

Emmet "Fuerte" Oso:

¡!

Emmet "Fuerte" Oso:

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

IsabelladiCullen:

Ya me hartó.

.

.

Misteriosamente, la cuenta de Emmet "Fuerte" Oso fue stockeada y solamente se pudieron rescatar unas pocas fotos. De ahora en adelante, EmmetMcCarthy debería pensar dos veces antes de comentar a lo sonso.

* * *

**Pues bien, queda a su criterio. Por favor, déjenme comentarios, para así mejorar :)**

**Tengo otro fic llamado "Bring me to Life" por si quieren pasarse y checarlo un poco. Igual, si me recomiendan una Beta sería genial xD**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


End file.
